Three materials commonly used in fabricating superconducting wires are bismuth (Bi) 2212, Bi-2223, and yttrium barium copper oxide (YBCO). Of these, Bi-2223 and YBCO have been fabricated as a ribbon shaped wire. Bi-2212 powder has been deposited on ribbons using a slurry deposition followed by rolling to compress the slurry deposited powder. Bi-2212 has also been fabricated as a round multifilament wire in long piece length. One technique used to make such a wire is referred to as oxide-powder-in-tube (OPIT). OPIT starts with a silver tube that is filled with a phase-pure powder of Bi-2212 ground to micron particle size. The powder is compressed within the tube and then both ends of the tube are sealed to form a billet. The billet is then drawn on a drawbench. This is repeated for multiple billets. The drawn billets are then inserted into a larger silver tube and re-stacked in a symmetric stack. This is then drawn again to form a multi-filament wire. The wire is typically drawn to an overall diameter of 0.8 mm.